Lily and James's Christmas Plan
by PercyJAnnabethCJamesPLilyE
Summary: Lily and the Marauders plan a surprise for the school over the Christmas break. Oneshot PS i suck at writing summarys.


**Author's note: Hello, this randomly popped into my head yesterday so naturally I decided to make a story of it. My fist fan fiction so be kind, and don't forget to review! **

**ps. i suck at titels**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Not mine J.K. Rowling's... wish it was mine though...**

It was the Christmas holidays, while the Marauders (except Peter who had gone home to his parents) and Lily had been the only residents left in the Gryfinndor common room, James had managed to convince Lily Evan to, after much effort, to go out with him. Merlin only knows how.

* * *

The Marauders and Lily sat in the empty common room chatting about the pranks the Marauders had pulled over the years when Sirius, who had been lost in thought and hadn't been listening to the others conversation, suddenly said "James?"

James turned his head to look at him. "What is it Padfoot?" He asked looking cautiously noting Sirius's smirk.

"You know a few days ago, what we said about shutting up the Gryfinndor common room? Well, are you still going to do that?" James glanced at Lily grinning.

Lily frowned struggling to remember what they had said a few days ago.

Remus laughed, catching on. "You mean how everyone will be quite after James kisses Lily?" Sirius let of his trade-mark bark of laughter, grinning at Lily's slightly flushed cheeks.

"Oh that." Lily's face was now bright red at the sight of the boys smirks. "Well I think that instead of just Gryfinndor, why not in front of the whole school at dinner?" Suggested Remus thoughtfully. "That would get the biggest reaction."

"Brilliant!" Said James, laughing.

"Well?" Sirius asked impatiently. "Are you in?"

"What do you say Lils?" Asked James.

Lily bit her lip thinking. Slowly a smile crossed her face as she thought of the shocked faces that would soon be surrounding them. Grinning she nodded her head.

Sirius whooped, as Remus and James laughed.

"Right" Sirius clapped his hands in in a business-like of fashion making them all jump. "How is this going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Lily, puzzled.

"Well it can't just happen, it has to be planned." He explained patiently.

"Oh, okay..." Lily paused thinking. "Hey, what about James and I burst in when your all eating dinner arguing, then we shout some more and James grabs me and kisses me? No one will expect that." Lily looked around waiting for their reactions.

"Brilliant!" Shouted Remus, punching the air.

"This is going to be epic!"

* * *

Late that night Lily was sitting cross legged on her bed reading the lasted copy of _Transfiguration Today_ when she heard a tapping noise. Looking up, she saw the familiar figure of James Potter perched on a broomstick outside her window. Grinning she pulled on her dressing gown and went to open the window.

"What are you doing?" She asked closing the curtains and turning to face him.

"Well, I was thinking about earlier and I was wondering what we should argue about."

Lily shrugged, "the usual. You yell at me to go out with you, I yell at you not a chance in hell. "

"I still think we should practice." He said looking into her bright green eyes.

"Go out with me Evans." He whispered. Their faces were now centimetres apart.

"Not a chance in hell Potter," she breathed back. James put his hands around her neck. Their lips met.

"And where, may I ask, have you been?" Sirius smirked at the ruffled James who had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Rehearsing." He said shortly, and Sirius and Remus howling with laughter. James, still grinning flopped down on his bed re-playing the nights events in his head.

In her dormitory, Lily grinned to herself in the darkness. She turned over smiling, tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

The Hogwarts students filled into dinner, excitedly talking about what they had been up to in the holidays, the lasted Quidditch scores and various other gossip.

They sat down, enjoying the feeling of being back at Hogwarts.

Dumbledor stood up and instantly silence fell over the hall.

"Welcome back," he said merrily. "Tuck in." He sat down and started cutting into a mouth-watering roast potato that had magically appeared as he sat down.

For a few minutes all that could be heard was the happy sound of laughter coming from all sides of the hall when suddenly-

"EVANS!"

"NO! LEAVE ME _ALONE _POTTER!"

All around students were muttering and rolling their eyes as the doors were flung open by a red-faced Lily.

"NO LISTEN EVANS-"

"_NO_ POTTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO?"

They were nose to nose now, Lily's face red with, what the vast majority of the hall assumed was, anger.

"COME ON EVANS GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"NO PO-"

Nobody new how it happened but suddenly James hands were around Lily's neck, his mouth pressed against her lips.

The hall was silent.

Lily ran her fingers through James's messy hair, pulling him in for more.

Someone gasped as they realised that Lily was leading the kiss not James.

After what seemed like days, James and Lily broke apart hand in hand beaming as they looked around the shocked hall.

Sirius jumped up onto the table and shouted:

"I GIVE YOU JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS, OFFICIALLY AN ITEM!"

The hall broke into enthusiastic cheering for everyone new about the whole James/Lily situation and they all liked James and Lily. Except for the Slytherin table, they all looked furious not to be in the centre of attention. Severus choked and quickly looked down letting his greasy hair fall down in front of his face not letting anyone see the tears glistening in his cold black eyes.

Up at the teacher's table Dumbledore was clapping along with everyone else, his eyes twinkling happily.

James looked ecstatic as he looked around the Great Hall, Lily squeeze his hand also beaming, as they looked around at the cheering crowd.

**So... that's it. Review!**


End file.
